Rêver d'une vie normale
by Cybelia
Summary: Alternate Universe : La magie n'existe pas. Harry vit chez les Dursley et rêve d'une autre vie... J'ai écris cette fic suite à un rêve...


**Rêver d'une vie normale**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'un rayon de soleil entra dans sa chambre par les persiennes et vint frapper son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers le réveil et se leva d'un bond, espérant que son oncle et sa tante ne soient pas déjà debout. Il s'habilla rapidement, puis descendit dans la cuisine. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il y était le premier. Il se hâta de préparer le petit-déjeuner, guettant le moindre bruit provenant du premier étage, paniqué à l'idée de se faire prendre en faute. Il finissait juste de faire cuire les œufs lorsque la voix tonitruante de son oncle retentit dans l'escalier.

— Mais oui, Pétunia, tu peux rester au lit ce matin ! Harry s'occupera de la lessive et du ménage.

Le jeune homme posait l'assiette de son oncle sur la table lorsque celui-ci entra dans la cuisine. Vernon Dursley était un homme massif, pas très grand, avec une tendance prononcée à l'embonpoint mais aussi une musculature plutôt impressionnante pour un homme de son âge. Harry battit en retraite près de la cuisinière lorsque son oncle s'installa à table.

— Tu as entendu ? Tu vas t'occuper des corvées de ta tante. Elle ne se sent pas bien ce matin. Pour commencer, tu vas aller lui porter le petit-déjeuner.

— Bien, mon oncle.

Le jeune homme prit un plateau, le garnit et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il eut à peine le temps de se pousser afin d'éviter la collision avec son cousin Dudley qui arrivait en trombe. Evitant de croiser son regard, Harry monta au premier porter le plateau à sa tante. Lorsqu'il redescendit, Dudley lui lança :

— Eh, le larbin ! Ma moto a besoin d'être nettoyée ! Hier soir, expliqua t'il à son père, la route était boueuse comme pas possible.

— C'est clair qu'avec ce qui est tombé depuis deux jours, ça devait être sale, acquiesça Vernon. Harry !

Le jeune homme sursauta.

— Va nettoyer la moto de Dudley ! Ensuite, tu reviendras ici t'occuper de la lessive et du ménage.

— Oui, mon oncle.

Harry sortit rapidement de la cuisine, ne voulant pas donner à Vernon une seule raison d'être en colère contre lui. Il se dirigea vers le garage où se trouvait la moto de son cousin, puis se mit à l'ouvrage.

La journée était passée trop vite pour Harry, occupé comme il l'avait été par toutes les corvées que son oncle lui avait données à faire. Alors que la nuit tombait, il se prit à espérer que son attitude soumise lui vaudrait une soirée de tranquillité. Après le souper, il monta comme tous les soirs dans sa chambre. Il mit son pyjama et se coucha, priant de toutes ses forces pour que son oncle l'oublie. Lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur un Vernon passablement éméché, Harry eut encore une fois confirmation qu'il n'y avait personne là-haut pour l'aider.

Son oncle referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, puis s'approcha du lit. Harry savait qu'il ne servait à rien de faire semblant de dormir alors il ouvrit les yeux. Vernon repoussa le drap et les couvertures, puis obligea son neveu à se mettre sur le ventre. Il monta à califourchon au-dessus de lui, tirant sur le pantalon de pyjama du jeune homme pour le faire descendre sur ses cuisses, puis se pencha sur lui. Harry serra les lèvres pour ne pas hurler lorsque son oncle le pénétra violemment. La douleur irradiait dans son bassin et son ventre, lui arrachant des larmes mais il n'émit pas un son tandis que Vernon s'acharnait sur lui, donnant des coups de rein de plus en plus forts. Il sentait l'haleine fétide de son oncle dans sa nuque. Il manqua d'air lorsque celui-ci lui appuya sur la tête, lui enfonçant le visage dans son oreiller. Soudain, après quelques derniers coups de boutoir, Vernon se laissa tomber sur le corps meurtri de son neveu, soufflant comme un bœuf. Il resta un long moment immobile, écrasant Harry de tout son poids, puis se leva et quitta la chambre sans un mot.

Une fois seul, le jeune homme se rhabilla tant bien que mal, puis se recroquevilla sur son lit. Il ne pouvait même plus pleurer. La douleur irradiait son corps entier, mais il savait qu'elle finirait par s'atténuer ; il avait l'habitude que son oncle se serve de lui pour apaiser ses désirs pervers. Exténué, il finit par s'endormir profondément.

Harry fut réveillé à une heure du matin par la voix de son oncle qui retentissait depuis sa chambre :

— Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. Ces plans seront sur votre bureau à l'aube, je m'y engage. Bonne nuit, Monsieur le Directeur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Vernon déboula dans la chambre de son neveu :

— Habille-toi ! Il faut que tu amènes ces plans à mon bureau !

Et disparut dans le couloir. Le jeune homme se hâta d'enfiler ses vêtements, puis descendit. Son oncle était sur le pas de la porte, en train de parler à une personne que Harry ne pouvait voir.

— Vous avez bien compris ? Vous l'amenez à Londres à cette adresse, vous l'attendez et ensuite, vous me le ramenez ici !

— C'est tout à fait clair, Monsieur, répondit une voix douce.

Harry s'avança timidement, détaillant l'homme qui se tenait face à son oncle. Grand, les cheveux châtains, l'inconnu semblait intimidé par son interlocuteur, mais ne détournait pas le regard. Vernon se tourna vers son neveu.

— Tu donneras ceci au gardien, je l'ai prévenu de ton arrivée. Et pas d'entourloupe !

Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :

— Si jamais tu essayes d'en profiter pour t'enfuir, saches que je te retrouverai, où que tu ailles. C'est compris ?

— Oui, mon oncle… souffla le jeune homme, tremblant.

Il monta dans le taxi dont Vernon claqua bruyamment la portière et attacha sa ceinture. Le véhicule démarra, quittant rapidement le 4, Privet Drive.

Ils avaient roulé en silence depuis plusieurs longues minutes lorsque le chauffeur jeta un regard à Harry par le biais du rétroviseur.

— Je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

— Harry Potter, souffla le jeune homme sans lever les yeux.

— Ca va ? s'inquiéta le chauffeur.

— Oui.

Remus vit son passager remonter ses jambes contre son torse, se recroquevillant sur le siège, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il eut alors la certitude que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. Il arrêta la voiture, se rangeant sur le bas-côté. Puis, il descendit et ouvrit la portière arrière, s'accroupissant pour être au niveau d'Harry. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard surpris.

— Qu'y a t'il ? demanda t'il d'une voix nerveuse.

— Il te maltraite, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, puis détourna la tête.

— Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire… souffla t'il.

— Ces bleus sur tes bras et ton visage… J'ai déjà vu ça… Dis-moi la vérité…

Remus savait qu'il ne devait pas le brusquer, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Harry se mit subitement à sangloter :

— Je ne peux rien dire… il me tuera…

— Je peux t'aider, Harry.

— Non ! Il vous tuera aussi ! s'exclama le jeune homme en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui mordoré de Remus.

— Il ne te fera plus de mal. J'ai un ami très proche qui est policier. Il peut te protéger contre cet homme.

— Vous ne connaissez pas mon oncle ! Il a dit qu'il me retrouverait !

— Harry… Je te promets que tu ne risqueras rien. Ne veux-tu pas essayer de lui échapper ? D'avoir une vie normale ?

Le jeune homme hésita, puis souffla :

— Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une vie normale…

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il caressa doucement la joue de son passager qui ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Remus laissa retomber sa main et proposa :

— On va aller amener ces plans au bureau de ton oncle, histoire que le gardien n'ait pas l'idée de l'alerter et ensuite, je t'amène auprès de mon ami policier. Tu veux bien ?

— Oui… souffla Harry.

Remus remonta en voiture et ils reprirent la direction de Londres.

Une fois les plans déposés au bureau de Vernon, le taxi prit la direction du centre-ville. Remus composa un numéro sur son portable.

— Black ! répondit une voix passablement énervée.

— Sirius ? Tu es où ?

— Au commissariat. J'aurais du rentrer y'a déjà deux heures, mais je suis bloqué par de la paperasse.

— Ok. Je viens de rejoindre.

— Que se passe t'il ? demanda l'autre homme sur un ton inquiet.

— Je t'expliquerai quand je serai là.

Il raccrocha, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry qui était toujours recroquevillé sur la banquette arrière.

— Ca va aller, souffla Remus en souriant légèrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le commissariat. Remus gara son taxi devant la porte, puis en sortit. Harry l'avait imité, l'air intimidé.

— Viens.

Il l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur. Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage, puis se rendirent dans un immense bureau presque désert. Un seul homme se trouvait là, assis au fond de la salle. En les entendant entrer, il leva les yeux. Son regard sombre se posa sur les nouveaux arrivants et il passa une main dans sa longue chevelure noire. Remus se tourna vers Harry :

— Attends-moi là.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur un banc proche tandis que le chauffeur se dirigeait vers le policier qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Sirius.

— Mon client. Ce gamin est maltraité par son oncle chez qui il vit et…

— Remus… l'interrompit le policier en soupirant. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde !

— Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je le renvoie chez ce type immonde pour qu'il le tabasse encore ? Sirius… Je t'en prie… Tu me connais, je n'aurais pas pris le risque de l'amener ici si je n'étais pas certain que je peux l'aider. Je ne te demande pas souvent de services de ce genre…

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui n'avait pas bougé du banc et fixait le sol.

— Ecoute, ajouta t'il en baissant la voix. Je crois que son oncle l'a violé.

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogatif :

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

— Je l'ai vu dans son regard… C'est le même que celui que je voyais tous les jours dans le miroir lorsque j'étais gamin…

Le policier sembla touché par la dernière phrase de son ami.

— Ok, tu as gagné. On l'emmène à l'hôpital. Si, effectivement, il souffre de maltraitance et d'abus sexuels, j'appelle les services sociaux et j'irai m'occuper personnellement de son oncle.

— Merci, souffla Remus avec un léger sourire.

Près d'une heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient assis dans une salle d'attente à l'hôpital, patientant pendant qu'un médecin auscultait Harry. Lorsque la doctoresse, une femme rondelette à la chevelure flamboyante les rejoignit, ils se levèrent presque simultanément.

— Je suis le Docteur Molly Weasley, se présenta la femme en leur serrant la main à tour de rôle.

— Alors ? demanda Sirius.

— Il souffre de malnutrition et de maltraitance. On peut voir sur les radios qu'il a eu plusieurs fractures aux bras et aux jambes qui ne se sont pas très bien ressoudées. Il a actuellement une côte fêlée.

— Est-ce qu'il a subi des violences sexuelles ? demanda le policier, déjà fortement troublé par ce que le médecin venait de leur apprendre.

— Oui. La dernière fois est très récente.

— La dernière fois ? s'exclama Remus.

— Je ne peux l'affirmer avec certitudes, mais je pense que ça dure depuis longtemps… des mois, voire des années…

Sirius se tourna vers son ami qui était blanc comme un linge. Il eut à peine le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps. La doctoresse se précipita :

— Que lui arrive t'il ?

— Il est trop sensible, ça va aller.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Oui, merci. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Il porta son ami jusque sur une chaise, puis lui caressa doucement les joues. Remus avait les yeux grands ouverts et s'était mis à trembler.

— Sirius…

— Je sais… tout va bien. On va s'occuper de lui. Je te le promets.

Le policier serra son ami contre lui, sous le regard attendri mais tout de même un peu inquiet du Docteur Weasley. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que tout irait bien, elle les laissa pour retourner voir son jeune patient.

Il était sept heures du matin lorsque l'assistante sociale arriva à l'hôpital. Minerva McGonagall n'était pas particulièrement ravie de commencer sa journée si tôt, mais elle connaissait Sirius Black depuis de longues années et savait qu'il n'aurait pas appelé son service à cette heure matinale si ça n'avait pas été très important. Le policier l'attendait dans le hall et la conduisit dans la salle d'attente pour lui expliquer la situation.

— Où est-il ? demanda Minerva lorsque Sirius eut terminé son récit.

— Dans une chambre. Remus est avec lui. Vous pouvez lui trouver une place en foyer ?

— Impossible. Ils sont tous pleins à craquer.

— Je ne peux tout de même pas le renvoyer chez ce salaud ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton furieux en se levant d'un bond.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai seulement dit qu'il n'y a pas de place pour lui en foyer.

— Alors, il viendra chez nous ! lança une voix derrière eux.

Sirius et Minerva se retournèrent pour trouver Remus qui les regardait depuis le pas de la porte.

— Chez nous ? souffla le policier, surpris.

— Pourquoi pas ! Il y sera en sécurité. Son oncle ne viendra jamais le chercher là-bas.

L'assistante sociale ne savait que dire. Elle connaissait Remus depuis presque aussi longtemps que Sirius, mais n'était pas sûre que leur foyer soit un environnement idéal pour un jeune homme dans la situation d'Harry. Elle fit part de ses doutes aux deux hommes.

— Ce serait temporaire, objecta Remus. Juste le temps que vous lui trouviez une place en foyer ou dans une famille d'accueil. Chez nous, il aura un bon lit, trois repas par jour et n'aura rien à craindre de son oncle. S'il vous plait…

Minerva soupira. Elle se leva.

— Je vais aller lui parler et ensuite, j'aviserai. Attendez-moi ici, tous les deux.

Elle quitta la salle d'attente et se dirigea vers la chambre que Sirius lui avait indiqué. Là, elle trouva Harry allongé sur le lit, en pleine contemplation du paysage qu'il pouvait voir par la fenêtre.

Harry tourna la tête vers la porte lorsqu'il l'entendit s'ouvrir. Il s'attendait à voir Remus ou Sirius et fut surpris de se retrouver face à une grande femme à l'air revêche. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon sévère et ses yeux, cachés par de petites lunettes à montures épaisses, le détaillaient avec insistance. Le jeune homme était gêné, mais ne se détourna pas. La femme s'avança vers lui en se présentant :

— Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. Je fais partie des services sociaux.

Un frisson de terreur traversa l'échine d'Harry et il demanda d'une voix tremblante :

— Je ne vais pas devoir retourner chez mon oncle ?

— Non, rassure-toi. Je suis ici pour qu'on essaye de trouver ensemble un endroit où tu seras en sécurité, loin de cet homme.

Minerva approcha une chaise du lit et s'assit. Harry était soulagé par ses paroles, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il finisse par se réveiller chez Vernon.

— Dis-moi, Harry, quel âge as-tu ?

— Dix-sept ans et demi. J'en aurais 18 dans trois mois, le 31 juillet.

— Où vas-tu au collège ?

— Je n'y vais pas… répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école…

— Vraiment ? Tu sais lire et écrire ?

— Oui. Ma tante était institutrice avant la naissance de mon cousin Dudley. C'est elle qui m'a tout enseigné. Elle m'a appris le strict minimum pour que je puisse faire mes corvées sans avoir à demander tout le temps ce qui était écrit sur les bouteilles de détergent…

— Depuis quand vis-tu chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

— J'avais un an lorsque mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture… Ma mère et tante Pétunia étaient sœur. Elle était la seule famille qui me restait alors un juge m'a confié à elle.

Minerva marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis reprit d'une voix plus douce :

— Ce que je vais te demander est très délicat, mais pour que je puisse bien juger de la situation qui était la tienne, tu dois tout me dire. Je te promets que tout ce que tu me raconteras resteras entre nous.

— D'accord… souffla le jeune homme, essayant de calmer l'angoisse qui lui oppressait la poitrine.

— Le médecin m'a dit ce que ton oncle t'a fait subir.

Harry ne put retenir un frisson de peur. La honte le submergea, ses yeux se mouillèrent, mais il résista et ne craqua pas.

— J'aimerais juste savoir deux choses : premièrement, est-ce que ton cousin Dudley t'a lui aussi…

— Non, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Je pense qu'il ne sait même pas ce que…

Sa voix s'étrangla et il se tut.

— Ce qui m'amène à ma deuxième question : ta tante Pétunia est-elle au courant ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Il avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche car il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes bien longtemps.

— Bien, Harry. Tu es très courageux. Maintenant, j'aimerais te proposer quelque chose… Actuellement, je n'ai pas la possibilité de t'envoyer dans un foyer, ils sont tous pleins. Cependant, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black m'ont proposé de t'accueillir chez eux jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une autre solution.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle, surpris, oubliant momentanément sa détresse.

— Chez eux ? Ils vivent ensemble ?

Minerva soupira.

— Je pensais que Remus t'avait expliqué…

Harry eut un petit sourire, le premier depuis bien des années.

— Je… j'avais deviné, mais je n'étais pas sûr… je ne me trompe pas ? Ils sont un couple ?

— Oui, effectivement. Je pense que tu seras en sécurité chez eux, mais si ça te dérange…

— Non non, au contraire ! Ils ont été si gentils avec moi… Je veux bien aller chez eux.

— Ce sera temporaire, Harry. Juste le temps qu'une place se libère en foyer.

— Oui, j'ai compris.

— Alors, tant mieux, sourit Minerva en se levant. Je vais aller les prévenir et leur faire signer les formulaires. Le Docteur Weasley veut te garder en observation jusqu'à ce soir le temps de finir certains examens et ensuite, tu pourras aller t'installer chez eux.

— Merci, souffla le jeune homme.

L'assistante sociale lui adressa un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Vers dix-sept heures, Harry fut autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital. Remus et Sirius l'emmenèrent chez eux où ils l'installèrent dans la chambre d'ami. Alors qu'il découvrait leur maison si différente de celle de son oncle, si chaleureuse, il leur demanda :

— Je… j'aimerais…

— Ne sois pas timide, sourit Remus. Que veux-tu ?

— Prendre un bain… souffla le jeune homme en baissant le regard.

Son nouvel ami le prit par l'épaule et le conduisit dans la salle de bains. Il lui attrapa un peignoir, puis lui expliqua :

— Je vais te préparer un bon repas. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle. Et surtout, n'hésite pas à utiliser tout ce qui te sera nécessaire.

— D'accord.

Remus se dirigea vers la porte mais Harry le rappela :

— Merci… pour tout !

— De rien, sourit son nouvel ami en passant une main dans ses cours cheveux châtains. Prends tout ton temps.

Il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui, puis descendit à la cuisine où Sirius l'attendait, une bouteille d'eau minérale à la main.

— Comment va t'il ?

— Ca a l'air d'aller. Il lui faudra du temps, mais il devrait s'en sortir.

— Shacklebolt vient d'appeler. On a reçu le mandat. On va aller cueillir son oncle.

— Tant mieux, soupira Remus. Sois prudent.

Sirius sourit, puis déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de quitter la maison. Une fois seul, Remus se mit à préparer un bon dîner pour Harry.

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que Remus n'entendait plus de bruits provenant de la salle de bains. Un peu inquiet, il éteignit le feu sous la casserole puis remonta au premier. Il frappa doucement. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'inquiéta un peu plus et entra. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement de voir que son invité s'était tout simplement assoupi dans son bain. Avec un petit sourire, Remus s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci sursauta et jeta des regards effrayés autour de lui.

— Tout va bien, le rassura son ami. Calme-toi.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Tu t'es endormi. Tu risques d'attraper froid.

Harry se redressa dans la baignoire dont l'eau était à présent plus que tiède. Remus alla chercher le peignoir et le lui tendit, évitant de poser les yeux sur les ecchymoses et les bleus qui parsemaient la peau du jeune homme.

— Je t'ai préparé un pyjama dans ta chambre. Si tu veux, je te monte un plateau repas.

— Je peux descendre… souffla Harry en prenant le peignoir.

— Non, ce n'est pas la peine, sourit Remus en sortant de la salle de bains.

Il alla chercher le plateau, puis remonta. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Harry avait enfilé le pyjama qui était un peu trop grand pour lui et s'était glissé sous les draps.

— Il était à Sirius. Mais je crois qu'il va t'en falloir t'en acheter un à ta taille, sourit Remus.

— Je n'ai pas d'argent… souffla le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Pour l'instant, tu vas manger ce bon repas que je t'ai préparé !

Harry se cala contre les oreillers et se jeta presque sur la nourriture.

— Eh ! s'exclama Remus. Tu as le temps ! Ne t'étouffe pas !

Le jeune homme ralentit un peu le rythme. Il avala sa bouchée et demanda, alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée :

— Sirius et vous… ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Remus sourit. Il s'assit au pied du lit, puis répondit :

— On avait à peu près ton âge lorsqu'on a découvert qu'on ressentait plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre.

— Vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps ?

— Depuis notre entrée au collège.

— J'aurais aimé aller à l'école… soupira Harry.

Remus savait par Minerva McGonagall que son invité n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être scolarisé.

— Ca n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais c'était sympa.

— Vous étiez bon élève ?

— Hum… sans me vanter, oui… Sirius aussi.

Harry sourit. Remus en fut tellement surpris qu'il s'exclama :

— Quoi ?

— Sirius… C'est un drôle de policier… Je n'en avais jamais vu avec les cheveux aussi longs…

— Oh, c'est vrai qu'il est un cas à part ! Il a toujours refusé de les couper. Normalement, n'importe qui d'autre aurait été éjecté de la police, mais Sirius est le meilleur et ils ne veulent pas se passer de lui !

Un silence s'installa tandis que le jeune homme finissait de manger. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il repoussa son plateau et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

— Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez un bon élève… Comment se fait-il que vous soyez chauffeur de taxi ? Je vous aurais plutôt vu dans un bureau.

Le regard mordoré de Remus s'assombrit.

—J'ai toujours voulu devenir enseignant. J'ai même été professeur remplaçant pendant presque une année…

— Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Harry. Oh, mais c'est peut-être trop indiscret, souffla t'il soudain alors que le visage de Remus se crispait.

— Ne t'en fais pas… Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret et puis, tu finiras bien par le savoir… Je suis malade, Harry… Lorsque j'avais huit ans, mes parents ont accueillis l'un de mes cousins à la maison. Il avait vingt-deux ans. Il était malade, mais personne ne le savait… Un week-end, alors que mes parents étaient partis pour un congrès à Manchester, il en a profité pour… se servir de moi… Il m'a violé… Il m'a fait subir des choses que je n'arriverai jamais à effacer de ma mémoire… Et il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais en parler à mes parents, disant qu'il viendrait les tuer si je leur disait. Deux mois plus tard, il est mort… du SIDA…

Harry écoutait attentivement, horrifié par la confession de Remus. Au-delà de sa souffrance, il comprit pourquoi cet homme qui ne le connaissait pas avait tout fait pour l'aider à échapper à l'emprise de son oncle. Il savait ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais osait à peine y croire.

— Je suis séropositif, Harry, souffla alors Remus. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais…

— Ca ne change rien ! l'interrompit le jeune homme. Vous m'avez permis de retrouver l'espoir, de penser que je pourrais peut-être avoir une autre vie. Et pour cela, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Que vous ayez en vous cette saloperie n'y changera rien.

— Merci… murmura son nouvel ami. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas pu rester enseignant ? Un élève a découvert mon état et j'ai préféré démissionner avant d'être renvoyé.

— Comment a t'il su ?

— Il voulait tricher à l'un de mes contrôles. Il m'a volé mon porte-document qui contenait non seulement le sujet qu'il voulait, mais aussi mes derniers résultats de tests sanguins. Il en a parlé à ses parents et, de fil en aiguille, tout le monde a su ce qu'il en était.

— Je suis certain que vous êtes un très bon professeur.

— Merci. Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer, sourit Remus en reprenant le plateau. Bonne nuit, Harry.

— Bonne nuit.

Remus redescendit. Alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle, il entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Supposant qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse plusieurs fois, avec insistance. Des coups furent tambourinés à la porte et une voix de stentor hurla :

— Rendez-le moi ! Harry est à moi ! Ouvrez immédiatement !

Remus se dirigea vers la porte qui tremblait sous les coups de Vernon Dursley. Harry était assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et jetai des regards effrayés au battant qui menaçait de céder.

— Remonte et enferme-toi dans ta chambre ! lui ordonna Remus en attrapant un tisonnier.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, tétanisé par la peur.

— Harry ! Monte !

Enfin, l'adolescent réagit et obéit. Il avait à peine disparu à l'étage que la porte d'entrée s'effondrait dans un grand fracas. Le visage rouge de colère, Vernon entra dans la maison, menaçant. Remus ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Il leva le tisonnier, mais l'autre homme l'empoigna et tira, le lui arrachant des mains.

— Où est Harry ? rugit Dursley. Il est à moi !

— Vous ne le toucherez plus jamais, espèce d'ordure ! lança Remus avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

— Il est à moi ! Je vais l'emmener avec moi et vous ne pourrez rien y faire !

— Vous devrez me tuer d'abord !

— Ne me tentez pas… gronda Vernon en faisant des moulinets avec le tisonnier.

— Lâchez cette arme ! lança soudain une voix depuis l'encadrement de la porte défoncée.

Sirius se tenait derrière l'oncle d'Harry, son revolver pointé sur la tête de l'homme.

— Allez-y, Dursley. Donnez-moi une bonne raison d'appuyer sur la gâchette…

Vernon leva les mains, mais ne lâcha pas le tisonnier. Brusquement, il fit demi-tour, essayant de frapper Sirius avec, mais celui-ci tira. La balle alla se ficher dans l'épaule de son assaillant qui tomba à genoux. Cette fois-ci, le policier posa le canon de son arme sur le front de l'autre.

— Croyez-moi, ça me ferait un plaisir immense de vous faire un joli trou dans votre tête de sale immondice, gronda Sirius.

Cette fois-ci, le tisonnier tomba à terre. Un autre policier déboucha soudain par la porte de la cuisine.

— Tout va bien, Kingsley, lui lança Sirius. Tu peux t'en occuper ?

— Bien sûr.

Le policier à la peau sombre sortit des menottes qu'il passa aux poignets de Vernon en lui récitant ses droits. Puis, il l'embarqua hors de la maison.

Remus se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, tremblant. Sirius s'approcha :

— Ca va ?

— J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer… souffla son compagnon.

— Harry ?

— Il doit être dans sa chambre. Il faut aller le rassurer.

Il se releva, aidé par Sirius, puis ils montèrent ensemble au premier. Remus frappa doucement à la porte.

— Harry ? C'est fini, tu peux sortir.

Le battant s'entrouvrit timidement sur le jeune homme, terrorisé.

— Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, souffla Sirius.

— Il est parti ?

— Mon collègue est en train de l'emmener au poste.

— Comment m'a t'il trouvé ? demanda Harry en ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour laisser entrer les deux hommes.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

— J'ai été idiot. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait te retrouver ici. Je l'ai sous-estimé. J'étais parti chez lui avec Shacklebolt, mon collègue, ajouta t'il à l'adresse du jeune homme, pour arrêter ton oncle. Lorsqu'on est arrivés, il n'était pas là. Ta tante n'a pas voulu nous dire où il était mais lorsque je lui ai dit ce qu'il t'avait fait, elle a craqué. Dursley avait noté ton nom, Remus. Il a donc appelé le service des licences de taxis qui lui a donné ton adresse. Apparemment, il a attendu notre retour toute la journée. Et je suppose que s'il n'a pas attaqué dès notre arrivée, c'est parce qu'il attendait d'être sûr que je me sois éloigné.

— Heureusement que tu es revenu à temps, soupira Remus en réprimant à grand peine un frisson.

— Oui. Je suis désolé. J'aurais du penser qu'il nous retrouverait et laisser un homme ici pour vous protéger.

— Mais maintenant, c'est fini ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

— Oui, c'est fini. Il va aller en prison pour un bon moment. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui… seulement…

— Quoi ?

— Si on veut être sûrs qu'il ait une longue peine, il faudrait que tu témoignes contre lui…

— Je le ferai ! répondit le jeune homme, apparemment sûr de lui.

— Tu n'es pas obligé, souffla Remus.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis prêt à tout pour qu'il passe le plus de temps possible derrière les barreaux, même si ça veut dire qu'il faut que je raconte ce qu'il m'a fait à d'autres personnes.

— D'accord, sourit Sirius. J'en parlerai au procureur demain. Pour l'instant, tu devrais essayer de dormir.

Harry s'allongea et se laissa border par Remus. Alors que les deux hommes allaient le laisser il rappela le policier :

— Sirius ?

— Oui ?

— J'ai entendu dire… est-ce vrai qu'en prison, le gens comme lui sont très mal vus des autres criminels ?

— C'est vrai, sourit Sirius. Et, je peux t'assurer que je m'arrangerai personnellement pour que tout le monde sache pour quelle raison il sera là-bas.

— Merci.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que Remus apprenait à Harry à jouer aux échecs sur la terrasse, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de cette journée de printemps, ils eurent la visite de Minerva McGonagall.

— Bonjour, Harry. Tu as l'air en forme.

— Bonjour, Madame.

L'assistante sociale s'installa dans le fauteuil que Remus lui désignait puis soupira :

— J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Harry. Une place s'est libérée dans un foyer. Tu vas pouvoir y aller dès ce soir.

— Non ! Je ne veux pas ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Je veux rester ici !

— Tu ne peux pas. Tu es encore mineur. Cette solution était temporaire. Maintenant que ton oncle est incarcéré et que tu as témoigné contre lui, je ne peux faire autrement que de te placer en foyer.

— N'y a t'il pas moyen qu'il reste ? demanda Remus, triste à l'idée que celui qu'il considérait presque comme un fils disparaisse de sa vie. Après tout, il va avoir 18 ans dans un peu plus de deux mois. Il pourrait faire une demande d'émancipation !

— C'est une solution… mais il faudra une semaine avant que le juge ne puisse le voir et décider. Et, d'ici là, il va devoir venir avec moi.

Alors que Remus ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Harry lança :

— D'accord.

Devant le regard surpris de son ami, le jeune homme expliqua :

— Je veux faire ma demande d'émancipation. Je veux travailler pour vivre, ne plus dépendre de Sirius et de toi…

— A ce sujet, le coupa Minerva, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

— Laquelle ?

— Il existe un compte en banque à ton nom sur lequel se trouvent plus de cinquante mille livres.

— Comment est-ce possible ? S'exclama le jeune homme. D'où viens cet argent ?

— De l'assurance vie de tes parents. Ils ont fait en sorte que cette somme soit bloquée sur un compte que toi seul pourra utiliser à ta majorité. Ton oncle le savait et c'est pour cette raison, entre autres, qu'il t'a gardé chez lui. Il espérait bien mettre la main sur ce pactole dès que tu aurais été en âge de le débloquer.

— Donc, tu n'auras pas besoin de travailler, sourit Remus. Ma proposition tient toujours, tu sais !

Minerva lui adressa un regard surpris :

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Comme Harry n'a jamais eu la chance d'aller à l'école, je lui ai proposé d'être son professeur particulier.

— C'est une très bonne idée, sourit l'assistante sociale.

Elle consulta sa montre.

— Harry, il faut qu'on y aille.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce pour rassembler les quelques affaires que Remus et Sirius lui avait acheté depuis son arrivée chez eux, puis redescendit dans le hall.

— Merci encore, souffla t'il.

— Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. Tiens-moi au courant de la date de l'audience pour ton émancipation, Sirius et moi serons là.

Harry se jeta soudainement dans les bras de Remus qui le serra tendrement contre lui, ému. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il se détacha de son ami et quitta la maison, suivi par Minerva.

La salle d'audience était presque vide. Harry était assis près de Minerva et jetait des coups d'œils inquiets vers la porte. Il fut soulagé en voyant entrer Remus et Sirius qui vinrent s'asseoir derrière eux.

— Désolé pour le retard, souffla le policier en se penchant vers le jeune homme.

— Ce n'est rien. Je suis content que vous soyez là.

Le greffier les fit sursauter lorsqu'il lança :

— Son Honneur, le juge Albus Dumbledore !

Tous se levèrent alors qu'un homme grand aux longs cheveux et barbes gris s'installait sur l'estrade. Il leur fit signe de se rasseoir, puis darda sur Harry son regard céruléen par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Minerva exposa le cas du jeune homme puis attendit. Dumbledore demanda :

— Levez-vous, jeune homme.

Harry obéit, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

— Etes-vous bien décidé à vivre avec Messieurs Lupin et Black si je vous accorde l'émancipation ?

— Oui, Votre Honneur.

— Expliquez-moi pourquoi, s'il vous plait.

— Ils m'ont sauvé des mauvais traitements de mon oncle. Sans eux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu un jour la chance d'atteindre la majorité. Ce sont des hommes formidables. Remus… Monsieur Lupin a été professeur et il s'est proposé de m'enseigner tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'apprendre, n'ayant jamais été à l'école. Votre Honneur, je… s'il vous plait…

Il se tut, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Le juge lui fit signe de se rasseoir, puis consulta ses notes pendant un long moment. Enfin, il leva les yeux vers Harry et sourit chaleureusement.

— Monsieur Potter, votre demande d'émancipation est accepté. A compter de cette minute, vous êtes majeur et pleinement libre de vivre où bon vous semble.

— Merci, Votre Honneur ! balbutia le jeune homme, les joues inondées de larmes.

Il se précipita vers Sirius et Remus, se jetant dans les bras du second. Minerva les félicita, puis quitta la salle d'audience. Le policier ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry en riant :

— Alors, ça fait quoi d'être un adulte ?

Le jeune homme se détacha un peu de son ami, puis les regarda tour à tour.

— Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

— Ton sourire est le plus beau des remerciements, souffla Remus. Allez, viens ! Rentrons chez nous !

Harry sourit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était vraiment heureux et savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à rêver d'une vie normale. A présent, son rêve était devenu réalité…

**Fin.**


End file.
